Food packaging materials are essential to the assembly, production, transportation and delivery of food products from manufacturers and retailers to consumers. The design of food packaging materials must balance the needs of food manufacturers, retailers and consumers. As such, food packaging materials must be inexpensive to minimize overhead costs to manufacturers, retailers and consumers. Simultaneously, these materials must also be effective at protecting the quality and freshness of the contained food products. They must also be configured to enable rapid preparation and assembly of the food product, and be easy to incorporate into both manual and automated food production lines. The food packaging materials must be consistently easy to remove to minimize inconvenience to the consumer. The food packaging materials must also protect the integrity of the food product during removal, ensuring maximum consumer satisfaction of the product, and protecting the interests of the manufacturers and retailers.